The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a gaming machine having various play features relating to a board game.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available, because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
One concept which has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game which may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine with a feature allowing the player to select a game token. The gaming machine comprises a processor, a selection element and a display. The processor is operable to execute a game program defining a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a game token. The selection element is operable to select, in response to player input, a game token for illustrating movement between the stations, and the display is operable to display, under control of the processor, the selected game token at one or more stations on the game board determined by execution of the game program.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a feature allowing the player to predict and wager on landing position(s) of the token identifier. The gaming machine comprises a processor operable to execute a game program defining a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a token identifier. The feature comprises selecting, in response to player input, a predicted position of the token identifier to be determined by execution of the game program, the predicted position corresponding to one of the stations on the game board. Then, the game program is executed under processor control to determine a true position of the token identifier. The processor compares the predicted position of the token identifier to the true position of the token identifier, and a payoff is awarded to the player if the predicted position corresponds to the true position. In one embodiment, a bonus payoff is made if the predicted position was reached in response to a target movement value.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine with a feature allowing the player to obtain deferred-execution instruction(s) which are exercisable by the processor to override later-issued instruction(s) otherwise to be executed by the processor. The gaming machine includes a processor operable in a basic mode and a bonus mode, respectively, to select basic game and bonus game outcomes. A display is provided for displaying indicia of the selected outcomes. The processor issues game control instructions associated with the respective indicia. The game control instructions include nominal executable instructions adapted for execution by the processor upon display of the respective indicia and at least one deferred executable instruction adapted for deferred execution by the processor. The deferred execution instruction might occur in the basic game and be exercised in the bonus game. In one embodiment, the game control instructions include an end-bonus instruction (e.g., GO TO JAIL) which nominally cause the processor to end the bonus game, and the deferred executions include an override command (e.g., GET OUT OF JAIL, FREE) executable to override the end-bonus instruction.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a feature in which movements of the token identifier are determined according to movement tables corresponding to the various stations of the game board. The gaming machine includes a processor and a game memory. The processor is operable to execute a game program defining a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a token identifier. Movements of the token identifier about the game board are determined according to movement tables stored in the game memory. Each of the movement tables correspond to one of the stations of the game board and define a set of possible movement outcomes from that station. After identifying the position (station) of the token identifier on the game board, the processor consults the movement table corresponding to that position to select a movement outcome. Then, the processor moves the token a number of steps on the game board corresponding to the selected movement outcome.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a feature in which escalating bonuses are awarded for reaching a designated bonus square on the game board. The gaming machine includes a processor operable to execute a game program defining a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a token identifier, one of the stations being designated as a bonus station. As the token identifier is advanced along the game board, payoff(s) are made to the player when the token identifier reaches the bonus station, the payoffs escalating in value each successive time the token identifier reaches the bonus station.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a feature in which bonuses are awarded for completing groups of stations (e.g., color groups) on the game board. The gaming machine includes a processor operable to execute a game program defining a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a token identifier, the plurality of stations having at least one discernible subset defining a station group (e.g., a color group). As the token identifier is advanced along the game board, the processor identifies respective landing stations occupied by the token identifier. If the landing station is a member of a station group, the processor designates the landing station as a xe2x80x9ccompletedxe2x80x9d station. Then, the processor evaluates the station status of the other stations in the group. If each of the other stations in the group are also completed, the processor designates the group as a completed group and provides a reward to the player, which might comprise an extra xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d or play of the game, or might increase the award otherwise associated with the station.
In accordance with a still yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine with a processor operable in a basic mode and two bonus modes. In the basic mode, the processor is operable to display a basic game outcome defining a symbol group. If the symbol group includes a first bonus combination, the processor enters the first bonus mode and, if the symbol group includes a second bonus combination, the processor enters the second bonus mode. In the first bonus mode, the processor sets up the first bonus game by defining a plurality of first bonus selection elements including fixed values and multipliers. Then, the processor operates to select one of the selection elements and the player is awarded a credit based on the value of the selected selection element. In the second bonus mode, the processor operates to define a plurality of stations about a game board traversable by a token identifier. Then, the processor executes a movement of the token identifier to determine a landing station, and the player is awarded a credit based on the value of the landing station.